Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è Microsoft
by JenFA
Summary: Ïðèêîëüíàÿ èñòîðèÿ î ïðîíèêíîâåíèè "Áîëüøîãî Áèëëà" â Âîëøåáíûé ìèð


Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark of Warner Bros.

                             Harry Potter publishing rights copyright J.K Rowling

            Ýòî ïðîèçâåäåíèå íàïèñàíî ïî ìîòèâàì ñåðèè êíèã Äæ.Ê. Ðîóëèíã î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå.

Microsoft is a registred trademark of Microsoft Corporation

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è… Microsoft

    Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðîñíóëñÿ. Åëå ðàçîäðàâ ãëàçà, îí îãëÿíóëñÿ. Äà… òî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë ÿâíî áûëî ïîõóæå, ÷åì ïàðà äåñÿòêîâ äåìåíòîðîâ, êîòîðûå åìó ïðèñíèëèñü.

    -Õîðîøî ñïàëîñü, Ïîòòåð? – óñëûøàë îí ãîëîñ Âîëüäåìîðòà. 

È òóò îí âñïîìíèë ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî äí¸ì ðàííåå. Îí âñïîìíèë, êàê îíè, âìåñòå ñî âñåì Ãðèôôèíäîðîì íàïèëèñü ïî ïîâîäó èõ ïîáåäû â ÷åìïèîíàòå ïî êâèääè÷ó, êàê îíè ïðèãëàøàëè Âîëüäåìîðòà, àïïàðèðîâàâøåãî â èõ ãîñòèíîé, êàê Âîëüäåìîðò çàâàëèë ïîëîâèíó Õîãâàðòñà… À òåïåðü îí çäåñü…

    -Êñòàòè, ãäå ÿ?

    -Â ìî¸ì øòàáå, Ãàððè. Ìåñòîïîëîæåíèå íàñòîëüêî ñåêðåòíî, ÷òî äàæå ÿ íå çíàþ, ãäå ýòî – ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìîðò – Íó ëàäíî, ÿ ïîìíþ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â ïðîøëîì ãîäó è ïîýòîìó íå ñòàíó öåðåìîíèòüñÿ, Ãàððè. È äà, òî÷íî, ÿ çàáûë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íàñ îêðóæàåò çàùèòíûé êóïîë, òàê ÷òî íå ïûòàéñÿ ñáåæàòü. 

     -Àõ äà Ãàððè, ÿ ïðèîáð¸ë íîâóþ ïàëî÷êó – Microsoft Advanced Stick Òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè, Ïîòòåð! Âåðøèíà ìàãè÷åñêèõ òåõíîëîãèé! Microsoft Spell Control System, Microsoft Easy Cast! È ñàìîå ãëàâíîå – Microsoft Magic Operation System – MMOS!

Íàä¸æíîñòü, áûñòðîòà, óäîáíàÿ ðó÷êà – èäåàëüíàÿ ïàëî÷êà!

   -Ý-ýýý… Ãäå âû òàêóþ íàøëè? Îëëèâàíäåð òàêèõ íå äåëàåò, Ãðèãîðüåâè÷ òîæå, âðîäå áû…

   -Ãàððè, ýòî ñåêðåò. Íó ëàäíî, ïðèñòóïèì. Àâàäà Êåäà…

Èç ïàëî÷êè Âîëüäåìîðòà âûëåçëî ÷åðíîå îáëàêî. Íà í¸ì ïîÿâèëèñü ñëîâà – Starting MMOS… ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä âìåñòî ÷¸ðíîãî ôîíà â îáëàêå ïîÿâèëàñü êàðòèíêà, èçîáðàæàþùàÿ ëåòÿùóþ ìåòëó íà ôîíå îáëàêîâ. Âîëüäåìîðò ÿâíî íà÷èíàë òåðÿòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå.

   -×òî çà…

Âäðóã ãîëîñ, ðàçäàþùèéñÿ îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó, ñîîáùèë:

   -Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ñïàñèáî çà ïðèîáðåòåíèå Microsoft Advanced Stick! Òåïåðü êîëäîâñòâî ñòàíåò íàìíîãî óäîáíåå! Â äàííîé âåðñèè óëó÷øåíà ïîääåðæêà ìíîãèõ çàêëèíàíèé, à èñïîëüçîâàíèå Microsoft Easy Cast äàñò âàì âîçìîæíîñòü êîëäîâàòü ñ ìèíèìàëüíûìè çàòðàòàìè ñèë! Íîâàÿ ôóíêöèÿ – Microsoft Spell Control System – ïîçâîëèò âàì óïðàâëÿòü ïîâåäåíèåì çàêëèíàíèÿ äàæå ïîñëå çàâåðøåíèÿ åãî ïðîèçíîøåíèÿ! Òàê êàê ýòî âàø ïåðâûé çàïóñê, âàì íåîáõîäèìî íàñòðîèòü ïàëî÷êó äëÿ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ. Âàøå èìÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà.

  -Ë-ë-ë-îðä Â-â-â-â-îëüäåì-ì-ì-ìîðò.

  -À òåïåðü, Ë-ë-ë-îðä Â-â-â-â-îëüäåì-ì-ì-ìîðò – îïÿòü ðàçäàëñÿ òîò æå ãîëîñ – âàì íåîáõîäèìî âûáðàòü òèï óñòàíîâêè – Ìèíèìàëüíûé, îáû÷íûé, ïîëíûé? Ìû ïðåäëàãàåì îáû÷íûé – îí ìåíåå âñåãî òðåáîâàòåëåí ê êîëäóíó, ñîäåðæèò äîñòàòî÷íî ìíîãî ôóíêöèé, âêëþ÷àåò â ñåáÿ Micros…

  -ÑÒÎÏ!!! - Çàîðàë Âîëüäåìîðò – Äàâàé îáû÷íûé!

  -Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî õîòèòå óñòàíîâèòü îáû÷íûé âàðèàíò?

  -Äà!

  -Òî÷íî?

  -Äà!!

  -Òî÷íî, òî÷íî?

  -ÄÀ!!!

  -Âû àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíû?

  -Íåò! Äàâàé ïîëíûé!

  -Ýòî óæå ëó÷øå! Ïðîäîëæàþ… À êñòàòè, íóæíî æå ïðîòåñòèðîâàòü ñèñòåìó...

  Âäðóã Ãàððè óâèäåë òî, ÷òî òî÷íî íå ìîã îæèäàòü – Âîëüäåìîðòà êðóòèëî, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàëî, ðàñòÿãèâàëî. Èç åãî ïàëî÷êè âûëåòàëè ñàìûå ðàçíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ – îò Ëþìîñà äî Êðóöèàòóñà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò âñå êîí÷èëîñü. Òàì ãäå ðàíüøå áûëî óáåæèùå Âîëüäåìîðòà, îñòàëèñü îäíè ðàçâàëèíû. Âäðóã, ñèñòåìà ñîîáùèëà:

-Óñòàíîâêà çàâåðøåíà. Ïîñëåäíåå çàêëèíàíèå áûëî – Àâàäà Êåäà. Çàêëèíàíèå íå íàéäåíî â áàçå äà… Ïðîãðàììà spellcst âûïîëíèëà íåäîïóñòèìîþ îïåðàöèþ è áóäåò çàêðûòà. Ïðîäîëæèòü?

 -Íóóó, äà…

 -Íåò âàðèàíòà íóäà – åñòü òîëüêî Äà è Íåò

 -Äà.

 -Õîðîøî, ïðîñòî îòëè÷íî… Ïðîäîëæàþ.

 -Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!

  Òóò Âîëüäåìîðòà îòêèíóëî ê ñòåíêå. Òåì âðåìåíåì Ãàððè, ïîíÿâ ÷òî ïîïûòêè Âîëüäåìîðòà óáèòü åãî ðàòÿíóòñÿ íàäîëãî, íàêîëäîâàë ñåáå êðåñëî, êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà, ïàêåòèê ÷èïñîâ è íà÷àë ïèñàòü ïèñüìî Ãåðìèîíå è Ðîíó.

   -Ñèñòåìà ðàáîòàåò íåñòàáèëüíî! Íàçîâèòå ëþáîå çàêëèíàíèå äëÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ èëè ñêàæèòå Ctrl – Alt – Del äëÿ ïåðåçàïóñêà.

   -Íó, Ëþìîñ.

-OK, ïðîäîëæàþ.

-Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!!! – åù¸ ðàç ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìîðò.

-Íåäîñòàòî÷íî ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëû äëÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ.

-Âñåãäà æå õâàòàëî – óäèâë¸ííî ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìîðò.

-Íå ìîè ïðîáëåìû. Õîòèòå îçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñî ñïèñêîì äîñòóïíûõ çàêëÿòèé?

-Äàâàé.

Ó Ãàððè, óâèäåâøåãî ýòîò ñïèñîê, îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü – îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìàêñèìàëüíîå, íà ÷òî ñïîñîáåí Âîëüäåìîðò – ïðåâðàòèòü ñïè÷êó â èãîëêó.

Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó Âîëüäåìîðò óæå áûë íà ãðàíè íåðâíîãî ñðûâà.

-Íó, ýòî, ýýýý – îò âîëíåíèÿ Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä ñòàë ñîîáðàæàòü õóæå Õàãðèäà – ðàçâå íåëüçÿ íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü?

-Ìîæíî çàìåíèòü êîëäóíà… À âîò ýòî ïîäîéä¸ò – â ýòîé âåðñèè MMOS…

-Áëèæå ê äåëó!

-Îáîéä¸øñÿ! Òàê î ÷¸ì ýòî ÿ? Òàê âîò: â ýòîé âåðñèè MMOS ðåàëèçîâàíà ïîääåðæêà ìíîãîêîëäóííûõ ñèñòåì! Íå íóæíî óñòàíàâëèâàòü ìîùíûõ êîëäóíîâ! Ñîåäèíèòå íåñêîëüêî ñëàáûõ…

-Âñ¸ ÿñíî. Ýé âû, èäèòå ñþäà! – Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä ïîçâàë íåñêîëüêèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ – Íó, ìû ãîòîâû – ñêàçàë îí ñèñòåìå.

Ìåæäó ïàëî÷êàìè Âîëüäåìîðòà è åãî ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé ïðîøëè èñêðû, è îíè õîðîì êðèêíóëè:

-Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!

-Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòèòå óäàëèòü «Ãàððè Ïîòòåð» åãî âîñòàííîâëåíèå áóäåò íåâîçìîæíî!

-ÄÀ-À-À-À-À!!!!

-Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íåîáõîäèì äëÿ ïðàâèëüíîé ðàáîòû ñëåäóþùèõ êîìïîíåíòîâ: Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, Ðîí Óèçëè, Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ êîììàíäà ïî êâèääè÷ó. Óäàëèòü?

-ÄÀ! ÄÀ! ÄÀ! ÄÀ!

-À ÷åãî îí âàì òàê íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ? Òàêîé õîðîøèé ìàëü÷èê! Âîò âû âîçìèòå è íàïèøèòå. Ìèíèìàëüíûé ðàçìåð ñî÷èíåíèÿ – 100 ñëîâ - ïðîèçíåñëà ñèñòåìà.

 Ãàððè áûëî î÷åíü ïðèêîëüíî ñìîòðåòü, êàê Âîëüäåìîðò, êèïÿùèé îò ãíåâà, ïèøåò, ÷åì åìó íå íðàâèòñÿ Ãàððè. Ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà îí çàêîí÷èë ðàáîòó.

-Íó ëàäíî, óäàëÿþ.

Èç ïàëî÷åê êîëäóíîâ âûëåòåëè ìàëåíüêèå çåë¸íûå øàðèêè è íà ïîëïóòè ñëèëèñü â îäèí áîëüøîé. Ó Ãàððè ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïðîëåòåëà âñÿ åãî æèçíü – îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî óæå íè÷òî íå ñïàñ¸ò. Îò ýòèõ ðàçìûøëåíèé åãî îòîðâàë âñ¸ òîò æå ãîëîñ:

-Îøèáêà ñîâìåñòíîãî äîñòóïà! – ãîðäî ñêàçàëà ñèñòåìà – Êàêîâî?

Òåìíûé ëîðä áðîñèë Ìàéêðîñîôòîâñêóþ ïàëî÷êó è âçÿë äðóãóþ ó Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.

-Âû ïûòàåòåñü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïàëî÷êîé íå ñîâìåñòèìîé ñ MMOS! Âîçìîæíà ïîòåðÿ ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëû! – ñíîâà íàïîìíèëà î ñåáå Microsoft Advanced Stick.

-Ïëåâàòü! – Çàîðàë Âîëüäåìîðò.

Ãàððè òîëüêî óñïåë ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, èìåííî òàê âåäóò ñåáÿ ïàöèåíòû ïñèõèàòðè÷åñêîãî îòäåëåíèÿ áîëüíèöû Ñâ. Ìóíãî, êàê èç Âîëüäåìîðòà âûëåçëè ñèíèé, îðàíæåâûé, çåë¸íûé è êðàñíûé ëó÷è, è êàæäûé ëó÷ ïîëåòåë ê ïàëî÷êå. 

   Ãàððè óæå íå ìîã ÿñíî ïîíèìàòü äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü. Âîò îí âèäèò êàê ëó÷è ñêðûëèñü â ñåðäöåâèíå ïàëî÷êè. Âîò âçðûâàåòñÿ ïàëî÷êà îòîáðàííàÿ Ò¸ìíûì Ëîðäîì ó Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Âîò âñå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ áåãóò ê íåìó. Âîò âçðûâàåòñÿ Micrsoft Advanced Stick.Âîò Âîëüäåìîðò ïàäàåò çàìåðòâî. Óïèâàþùåèñÿ Ñìåðòè óáåãàþò. Âîò èñ÷åçàåò çàùèòíûé êóïîë è îí óáåãàåò â ëåñ. È òóò Ãàððè ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå.

   Ãàððè ø¸ë ïî Êîñîìó Ïåðåóëêó, âäðóã ê íåìó ïîäáåæàë ÷åëîâåê â ìàíòèè ñ ýìáëåìîé Microsoft.

    -Ìàëü÷èê, íå õî÷åøü êóïèòü ïàëî÷êó – Microsoft Easy Cast, MMOS, Micro…

  -Íåò! – îòðåçàë Ãàððè è ïîøåë äàëüøå.

**Àâòîð: ****JenFA**


End file.
